


【黄飞鸿系列】那句话

by alrila



Category: Once Upon a Time in China(Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※写于2008
Relationships: 述鸿





	【黄飞鸿系列】那句话

那句话

他看见空气里飘浮着一朵红色的晚霞，但他伸出手，却发现那是一片血雾：从他脖子里喷出来的。然后有两潭秋天的湖水渗进他益发模糊的视线，那是一个男人的眼睛，它们波光粼粼，清澈得叫人窒息。

「师父！」

「宽，你先赶去码头！」

平稳、果决的语调，和刚柔并济的凌厉拳脚相似，但和为他止血疗伤的那双颤抖的手截然不同。

他花了很长一段时间，却发现自己竟然抛不去这个短短的记忆，于是他收拾行李，带着颈子上那道令洋医惊叹不已的疤回到风雨飘摇的祖国。

时势很乱，但徜徉在宝芝林院落的阳光仍旧暖洋洋地一派平和。那个曾在自己手下大难不死的大眼青年瞪着他好一会儿，突然像只入滚水的活虾，一路跳进了屋里。

「师父！有个洋鬼子上门了！」

「没礼貌！就算是洋人，病人还是病人……」

他们四目相对，男人手中环抱的书蓦地全撒在他西装革履的潇洒影子里。

「……我听说你伤一好，就出了国，经办洋务。」

「要粉饰太平没什么困难。虽然我杀了大使，你包庇叛党；但你回了头，所以我也退了一步。」

于是闹革命的孙文没死、闹得天翻地覆的人没事、而捡回一条命的他也能坐在这间书房里，喝上一口香气四溢的茶。一切彷佛回到他们素不相识的原点，他笑了，男人沉默地垂下如画的眉眼。他跟着看过去，为桌上熟悉的字纸挑眉。

「……这是洋文。」

「唉，十三姨非要我学不可。」

……是吗？

他想起那个慧眸明亮，看似娇弱却颇有勇气的美丽女子，忍不住揣摩男人会对她露出怎么样的一个笑容。无论如何，那是他没能拥有过的东西。他的回忆只有濒死的痛，只有一双带着懊悔的眼眸和温暖的指尖。就这么点，也能成为他客居异乡的唯一慰藉……

他为自己的愚蠢哀悼。

「元述大人？」

「……洋文不容易学。」

「不过也总算会了一句。」

他太专心于伤悲，以致语带敷衍，恐怕自己也没意识到自己回了什么话。

但或许还能接上一个问号。于是男人绽开一个令他惊诧的孩子气微笑，并且说出一句令他忘记呼吸的话：

I love you（爱——老——虎——油）

他又开始回忆，好像除了回忆什么事也不想做。方才那一瞬间，自己应该是忍不住越过桌子吻住对方，因为那要命的柔软触感现在还残留在唇上；但他的左脸可没那么幸运了，他彷佛可以听到差点被一拳打碎的颧骨持续在尖叫，一句耳熟能详的洋人俗谚恰好可以解释这个状况：

天堂地狱，只有一线之隔。

没错，但地狱已过去（也不准它再回来）；天堂在现在，以及未来。

他不去管自己凄惨的脸；反正在这个男人面前，他总是狼狈不堪，却也莫名其妙得到绝无仅有的快乐。

I love you, too.

他很真挚很诚恳地回应；也同样真挚很诚恳地思考：那张脸还能更红吗？

「……这、这、这句话到底是什么意思？！」

「我爱你，我喜欢你。」

答案揭晓。

End=

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2008


End file.
